Kisses of My Innocence
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: SasuSaku. I don't understand why I don't have parents, how could it be that everyone else has them, yet I don't? Hey, old man! Can I ask you a question? In progress. Dont own. Please review
1. Walk Home

Hey everyone! This is my newest work! I hope you all Fluff lovers enjoy this!!

I am hoping to have 100 drabbles/stories for this. They will be 500 words or more.

ENJOY!

Kisses of my Innocence.

_By the door of his Uchiha manor I gave him my first kiss, and I realized that he had the softest cheek in the world;_

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Today was just a normal day at the academy, sakura was writing notes, Naruto messing up and pranking, hell even Hinata was staring at Naruto.

She looked up to the clock, hoping for it to go faster just so that she could run outside to see her one and only daddy waiting to walk her home. Haruno Sakura smiled at the thought of walking home and telling him about all the things that she had learned today.

Tou-san is going to be sooooooo proud of me! And then he will…take me to get strawberry ice cream! Yay!

While she was busy daydreaming she failed to notice the stare of one of her closest friends, Uchiha Sasuke. He had been stealing glances at her the whole day.

I wonder what has her so happy? Maybe she knows that I am going to walk her home today! No! The dobe told her! It was supposed to be a surprise!

He scowled and then shook his head the bell was about the ring anyways.

RING!!

She stood up from her seat waiting for the rest of the kids to leave before she takes her departure. Looking around the room she noticed her best friend sitting at his desk a sad look on his face.

Maybe he doesn't have someone to walk home with, wait! I will just have to walk my bestest best bester friend home! That will cheer him up! I just know it!

So determinedly, 5-year-old Haruno Sakura walked over to the equally 5-year-old Uchiha Sasuke.

He stood up and turned only to be faced with his long time friend and somewhat first crush

"Hey, Sasu-kun. Do you want to walk with me and my daddy today?" she asked cheerfulness in every word.

He smiled and nodded towards her, " I would love to walk with you Saku-Chan."

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

The three of them walked together (her dad walked with them) her hand enclosed in her fathers large hand, her left hand in Sasuke's equally small hand.

Minutes of walking and Sakura's non-stop chatter they reached the Uchiha Manor. He looked shyly at her before letting her hand go and he began to walk away.

Sakura looked up to her daddy before running off towards her best friend and possibly her first crush.

SXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Sasuke reached his door and was about to turn the knob when he heard soft pit patting of feet behind him. He turns around to see Sakura standing beside him.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion; she only smiled and leaned closer to him.

His eyes widened as he felt the soft lips of Sakura hit his left cheek. After a second, she pulled away to see his eyes staring right at her and his cheeks ablaze.

"See you at school Sasuke-kun!" with that she ran off to her daddy who had a smile on his face and waved to the young Uchiha who stood there holding his cheek and planning on paying her back.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

The only thought that ran through her mind that night was…

Sasuke-kun sure has soft cheeks.

FIN for now.

Review and I will write fluffy stories sooner. Merry Christmas!

Preview:

Under the tree in her backyard, I gave her two things, a birthday gift and my first kiss. The funny thing was that I thought that her lip-gloss tasted better than my moms cooking.


	2. Lip Gloss

Kisses of My Innocence.

So, I got a great feedback on the first chappie so, here I am!! Ha, well, anyways this is gonna be about Sasuke kissing Sakura, (if you didn't already know)

Enjoy! Also, I dont own Naruto.

Kisses Of My Innocence:

Under the tree in her backyard, I gave her two things, a birthday gift and my first kiss. The funny thing was that I thought that her lip-gloss tasted better than my moms cooking.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXXSXSX

March 28, Sakura's 6th Birthday.

Today was the happiest day of his bestest friends' life,

And he forgot to get her a gift.

Sasuke nervously looked around, soon they would be giving out presents and he was to only person who didn't have one for her. _Aw man, even the dobe got one for her! Now she will think that I don't like her and she wont be my friend anymore! No! I can't let that happen. _

He looked around, thinking of a way to give her a gift. When suddenly a thought had passed through his mind. _Of course! She would love that! Jeez Sasuke, why didn't I think of it sooner? _

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Thanks Naruto-Oni-Baka! I love Ramen!" she giggled as Naruto blushed and gave her a friendly hug.

"Okay honey, I am gonna put all of your presents in your room, have fun and be safe!" her Dad said as he gathered all of her presents.

Sakura looked around, _Sasu-Kun didn't get me a gift, and I thought he liked me. Maybe he is mad cuz I kissed him! NO! I cant lose my bestest best bester friend! _She thought sadly.

She sat down under her big cherry tree, all of her friends running around and having fun. She was about to cry, it was her birthday and she didn't have her best friend/crush to spend it with.

_Maybe he doesn't want to be my friend…_her thoughts went on.

She was close to tears when she saw a little cherry blossom sprig put out in front of her face. Curiously, she looked up to see…Her Sasuke-Kun!

She jumped up and gave him a hug. She smiled and took the sprig from him as he handed it to her, _he does want to be my friend!_

"Sorry I was late, I had to climb your tree to get it." He whispered in her ear.

She smiled, "I don't care, I was just worried that you didn't…like me…anymore." She ended in a soft whisper.

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her shoulders, leaning his head towards her he whispered, "Why would you think that? Of course I like you. I like you a lot."

Before Sakura could say anything, his lips landed softly on hers. Her eyes went wide for a second before she too, closed them.

After a couple of seconds they both pulled away, blush adorning their cheeks. They were about to kiss again before they heard the laughter and squeals of all the other kids.

Both of them blushed a deeper shade of red when they started to sing, "Sakura and Sasuke sitting under a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First…"

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Later that night, Sasuke sat at his dinner table, after taking a bite of his dinner a thought crossed his mind,

_Her lip-gloss tastes way better than moms cooking._

FIN for now.

Yay, I did it. I had a wee bit of trouble with this but I like it.

Anyways, on with the preview!

PREVIEW:

_As we sat down at the counter, licking the ice cream, I realized something. Vanilla was a better flavor that cherry._


	3. Ice Cream

Hey! Sorry that I haven't been able to update sooner! Geez, you have no clue how hard it is to update, seriously!

They are six years old in this fic at the moment.

Anyways, DISCLAIMER: Nope.

Kisses of My Innocence.

As we sat down at the counter, licking the ice cream, I realized something. Vanilla was a better flavor that cherry.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Today was a very special day!

Guess why??

I get to stay at Sasu-Kun's House for the whole entire day!

His big brother won't be there. That sucks, only cuz I cant annoy him by calling him kitty.

Kitty, hmm, that is sooo funny! I remember when I made it up too!

FLASHBACK!

_Four-year old Sasuke and Sakura were sitting on the swings, laughing as they went higher and higher._

"_I can go higher than you PINKY!!"_

"_Nuh uh, I can go higher than you!"_

_As the two of them went higher they didn't notice the cracking chains on Sakura's swing, then, inevitably the swing broke, sending Sakura falling to the ground. _

_As she hit the ground she immediately screamed as her knee started to bleed. Sasuke jumped off and ran to his crying friend. _

"_Sakura! Hey are you okay?" he asked her hurriedly in a concerned tone._

_His reply was louder wails of the girl. _

_He was scared, he didn't know what to do, and so, he did the first thing that came to mind…_

"_ANIKI! ANIKI! HELP HEL-" he was shushed by the hand of his older brothers over his mouth. _

"_What do you want little brother?" but all Sasuke could do was cry as his Sakura cried even harder. _

_Itachi, who noticed the little girl, was holding her knee pulled her hand away to look at it. _

"_What happened?" he tried to sound comforting. All he got was a point to the swings and more sobs. _

_Sighing, he pulled some gauze from his kunai pouch. After wrapping it around the Wounded Knee, he looked up to see bright emerald eyes staring at him, tears still flowing, yet she had a strange look on her face. _

_Sasuke had stopped his crying and was holding the hand of his Sakura. He looked at the two of them for a sec before Sakura blurted out, "you look like a kitty"_

_Her reply was a glare that made her cry even more. _

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

He really made me cry too! I was only four then! But, it doesn't matter anymore, he has really softened up to me ever since Sasu-kun and I became bestest bester best friends.

Hmm, DING DONG DING DONG!! I hope he opens the door its getting wet outside.

Yay! Sasu-Kun opened the door finally! And he has- wait! He has an ice cream cone! Its vanilla!

"Hey Sasu-Kun!" he returned the greeting as he let me in and closed the door behind him.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

So, now here we are, watching his mom cook dinner for us. I have a cherry ice cream cone, his is still vanilla.

"So, Sakura-Chan how does my little Sasu-Chan kiss? Your dad told me that he gave you a kiss at your birthday party" spoke his mommy as she looked at the both of us.

We both began to blush and I stuttered, "Well, he is u-u—mm a v-ver-y g-gg-ood kiss-er."

She just giggled and resumed her cooking. I looked over to Sasu-Kun and he was licking his cone.

I giggled as a thought came over me and I called out to him, "Hey Sasu-Kun"

He looked over to me and I gently leaned in and kissed the smudge of Ice cream off of the corner of his lips.

I pulled away after a few seconds and looked to see him blushing and smiling.

I faintly heard his mommy giggling in front of us but I was busy staring at Sasu-Kun's smile.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

As he and his mommy walked me home a thought came to my mind when he grabbed my hand,

_Vanilla was a better flavor that cherry._

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Hehe, well sorry for the wait!

I hope you all liked this one.

Preview:

_As we both were cleaning up the classroom, I could only think of how her hair was like silk between my fingers._


	4. Mop Water

Hey! Sorry it took sooo long for me to update, Again! My older sister gave birth on the 13th and I had a dance that I had to go to so I had no time to type this chappie down, hehe, I also had exams.

They SUCKED MONKEY EARS! Hehe, sorry 'bout that.

Anyways, the standard Disclaimer is applied, again.

P.S. they are now seven years old, I skipped a year just for you guys!

P.S.S. (or P.P.S.) I would like to dedicate this chapter to those who have been so kind as to review my story! I would lose all my inspiration if you guys weren't there!

SasukeandNejicuties – Thank You! I am on your Favorites like 6 times! And you reviewed twice!

Sakura3880

rumtreiber123 – You reviewed THREE TIMES! WOOT WOOT!

cast14 – You Rock my Socks! Thanks for reviewing so much for my stories! THREE TIMES YAY!

HPBabe91 – Thanks to you TOO! You review for a lot of my stories and you rock as a writer!

midgets rule the world

ohtorikyoya

pink cherry lollipop – Cute Name.

aira-hitomi-27 'anime'

Princess Aeris

Firerose1300 – Nice name, Thanks for the review!

Anna

WhiteDorian – Thanks! You reviewed for all of my Chappies!

Sasuke-kunAikoka – Thanx a bunches!

kattylin – YOU ROCK OUT LOUD! ; D

TheFoxGirlKitsune – OMG I love your name!

tenshii-chan – Thanks a bunch, you reviewed for all of the chapters! .

Kisses of My Innocence.

_As we both were cleaning up the classroom, I could only think of how her hair was like silk between my fingers._

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

YAWN, today is way too long. Plus, aniki and Tou-san got into another fight last night. They were yelling for such a looong time.

Well, it doesn't matter; Tou-san is finally starting to notice my great skills!

_Then Sak will notice me too! Then maybe things will get even better. Yosh!_

I looked around the classroom to see her, furiously writing notes down and staring ahead at Iruka-sensei. It has been a year almost since she gave me that kiss. I have to admit; I haven't kissed her since then. I am jut too nervous.

It takes me a minute to realize that I am staring at her before I turn around to see Iruka-sensei scolding Naruto.

"But it was Funny Iruka-Sensei!" he yelled at him. Geez, I wonder when he will realize that being funny will get him nowhere.

"NARUTO! DRAWING PICTURES OF AN UGLY HOKAGE IS NOT FUNNY!" he yelled back.

Yawn, maybe I should just go to sleep, this will last long.

_Unless you-know-who comes and tell them to shut up!_

Yuck, that closet pervert! Ebisu, gross, I hope he doesn't come into our classroom.

I feel so…very…tired.

Hmm, maybe I will just sleep a little bit.

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Sasu! Hey! Get up! C'mon how long have you been sleeping?" I hear this small faint voice beside me.

Probably just my imagination, nobody is allowed out of his or her seats.

"Sasuke! C'mon! We have homework to do! Iruka-sensei is gonna get back any minute!" That…voice…it sounds like…Sakura!

I opened my eyes to see her there. Her eyes worried, I shook my head and stood up for a second. I looked around, hmm; everybody was doing his or her homework. Well, that is, except for Ino, she is still staring at me.

How her and Sakura are friends, I will never know.

"Is your copy on your desk?" I ask her, there is no way that I will get it done with out her help, especially since I don't even know what to do.

She smiled and nodded to me, as we walked back to her desk, I could hear the whispers of all my fangirls. Ew, they are sooo gross.

"Here it is, I hope you finish in time. I didn't notice you were sleeping or I would have woken you up sooner." She said, a frown on her face. I smiled to her and replied, "Don't worry, I will get it done now that you are going to help me."

She smiled, and we were about to hug when…

"UCHIHA! HARUNO! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" well, Iruka-sensei is back.

Frightened, the two of us ran towards the front of the class. Both of us scared of what was going to happen to us.

"You two were about to copy! I knew it! Plagiarizing will get you two nowhere! So, as your punishment you two must…"

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

"Sorry Sak, I didn't mean to get you into trouble." I said, the two of us had to clean the classroom. And we just had to mop and then we could go home.

She smiled to me and said, "Don't worry about it! At least the two of us just had to clean this classroom. Naruto-Baka had to clean the whole school!" she giggled.

I smiled at her, today wasn't so bad, and at least I had her to talk to.

"AHHH!" I turned around to see her fall and with my super fast speed ran and caught her.

She opened her eyes slowly, one eye, then the other. I held her body in my arms, one of my hands was in her hair, and the other was on her waist, supporting her.

"Thanks, Sasu, I just slipped on the water." She giggled again.

I smirked at her blush, and a thought crossed my mind, as I looked her in the eyes. "Sasu?"

I pulled her closer and gently…

I kissed her.

Softly on the lips, I kissed Haruno Sakura.

Her eyes were wide as were mine, but she softly closed them as did I. For a couple of seconds we just stayed like that. And I had to admit; her lips were as soft as I remembered them.

As we pulled away, I saw a small smile on her face. I smiled and hugged her gently before letting her go completely to put away the cleaning materials.

The two of us walked home together, before I had to leave to my house. As I watched her walk away, her hair blowing in the wind, a thought crossed my mind that made me smile.

_Her hair is as soft as it looks, kinda like silk._

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Hehe, this was longer than most, but hey! I liked it!

Please review and give me some ideas!

Remember, Lee's feet hate flamers, so beware you flamers, for the feet will get you!

Preview:

_As I threw the kunai and hit the center, I realized that he was my good luck charm._


	5. Good Luck Charm

Hey! Wow, I got a lot of positive feedback on my last Chappie! Thank you all who had reviewed!

Hmm, well, my sis from Missouri just got in town and guess what? She is PREGNANT! Ha, well, just thought I would let you all know, I am sooo happy!

Hmm, well on with the story!

Kisses of My Innocence.

_As I threw the kunai and hit the center, I realized that he was my good luck charm._

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

I stood at the target field, my heart pounding and my palms beginning to sweat. I felt so nervous. Today we are supposed to show what we have learned in throwing kunai.

_I didn't practice last night, I don't think that I can do this. _

Iruka-sensei looks like he is about to say something, hmm, he looks kinda funny today. Maybe he ate some bad ramen? Hmm, who cares?

"Alright kids, I am going to randomly call a name, when your name is called I want you to come to the front and show me how you throw the kunai properly and give me some brief history on the kunai."

Everyone groaned, well that is except for Sasu-Kun and me! We both studied on the history of the kunai together a week ago when he came over for dinner!

"Yamanaka Ino! You are up!" oh yes! If I see how she throws then maybe I might know how to do it!

She was just about to throw it when, "Sakura!" I heard and I turned my and missed her throw it.

I turned my head and groaned, it was Naruto. Hmmf he owes me now, big time.

"Hey, hey, can you tell me about the history of kunai? I didn't have time to study because I was training and I know that you are the smartest person ever and you are really nice unlike other people, so, pwetty pwease?" he asked.

I sighed, he was just to nice to me also, "Okay, the kunai was originally made and produced before there were Kages, also, they were only given to chuunin's and up until the 2nd Hokage changed the rule. Happy now?" he smiled at he and gave me a hug and thanked me a thousand times. Hehe, he is so funny.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are up!" and I watched him go up and take his turn. I was about to see him throw when a person taller than me stepped in front of me and I missed him throw.

I…feel like…like…crying.

_I sure wish that I missed school today. _

I felt a hand on my back and turned around to see Sasuke standing there a smile adorning his face. I immediately remembered they kiss he gave me in the classroom and I began to blush.

"Hey Saku-Chan, what's up?" (Alright everybody, he is supposed to be OOC till the clan dies so back off you flamers!) I smiled and said, "Nothing, I just don't think that I can throw the kunai right, I didn't have time to train." I began to let the tears well up in my eyes. I didn't want to fail.

"Hey, hey, don't cry their Sak. Do you want my good luck charm for help?" he asked me quietly. One of his hands wiped away a stray tear of mine and I said, "But don't you need it?"

He smiled and said, "As long as you cheer me on, I will be okay." He put a hand into his pocket and pulled out a small rock. "Aniki gave it to me when I got sick on my 3rd birthday. I am sure that it will give you good luck. Plus, I want you to have it!" he proudly exclaimed.

"But don't you want it?" he shook his head and put the rock in my hands. I smiled and looked into his eyes with appreciation and happiness.

I felt this strange feeling in my heart, but I just dismissed it.

Smiling I gave him a hug, "Thank you Sasuke-Kun." I whispered. I felt his heat up for a second and I pulled back to see his cheeks somewhat red.

_He is so cute._

Leaning I…could feel the breath of his fanning on my face…. and I…

I kissed him.

His arms were still around my waist and mine were around his neck, but all that mattered to me was the fact that he was kissing my back.

A loud yell made us pull apart, "Haruno Sakura, your turn!" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek before running to the front.

3…2…1! I hit the bulls' eye!

"Great job Sakura!" I heard my entire friends yell.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

I was running home to tell my daddy of what a great job I did when I reached into my pocket to get Sasuke's good luck charm.

Wait! It's gone! My finger fell through a small hole and I felt terrible. I lost it.

_Maybe we only needed Sasuke-Kun as a good luck charm and not the rock!_

Smiling I ran back home and as I told my daddy about my day I only thought one thing.

_Sasu-kun truly is my good luck charm!_

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Well, hmm, I hope that you all liked it!

I hope that you all review for this one like you all did for the last one!

Also, Lees super duper fast feet hate Flamers!

Preview:

The Interlude:

_As Itachi sat on the bench, he could only think of how soft Kina's lips were against his own._


	6. Interlude Pt 1

Hello Everybody!

Sorry that I have not updated! Well, this is going to the first interlude of Kisses of My Innocence. This is going to be in 3rd person; so, you wont hear Itachi's thoughts.

Also, my OC Kina is just one year older than him-He is 13 and she is 14 – just so you know.

YAY! Chapter 6!

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Chapter 6: Interlude-Itachi's First.

_As Itachi stood alone, he could only think of how soft Kina's lips were against his own._

Itachi walked into his room, his face blank and his footsteps soundless. His eyes looked at his bed as he noticed movement and he readied his kunai, as he narrowed his eyes he sighed and put away his kunai.

Walking over to his bed, he pulled the covers over just to see his little brothers head on his pillow, his face in a serene expression as he slept.

Slowly, he allowed a small smile to crawl up to his face, a second later changing back into his normal stoic expression as he pulled the covers back over his little brother.

He had another mission to go to and it would take about two weeks timed, the bad part was that he just got back from a month long mission two days earlier and had no time with his little brother.

Changing into his Anbu uniform, he silently prepped himself for the upcoming mission.

_Mission Rank: S class _

_Mission: Capture and assassinate drug lord in Mist._

_Teammates: Uchiha Itachi and Kina-No last name. _

_Kina: _

_Age: 14_

_Class: Anbu Special Ops._

_Area: Seduction-Hand to hand combat. _

After successfully changing into his uniform, he walked over to his little brother Sasuke and gently woke him from his slumber.

"A-aniki?" Sasuke yawned.

"I have another mission." was all that Itachi said.

Sasuke who was used to his brothers attitude, knew that his brother was in MISSION MODE. He was always like this when he had a mission.

"But you just got back and you told me that you were gonna watch a movie with me and my Saku-Chan!" Sasuke was trying not to sound whiny, but he loved his brother more than anything-except for Sakura- and really missed him.

"Another time, little brother." Itachi had to keep back his frown as he noticed the beginnings of tears form in his little brothers' eyes.

As the first tear came, then came another and another. Itachi, who loved his brother more than anyone else in the world, hated to leave him or make him cry, but it seems as he does it a lot.

Crouching down to his little brothers level, he pulled his little brother into a hug and stood up, holding his little brother in his arms. Checking for his father's chakra signal, he snuggled into Sasuke's neck and sighed.

If only, he wasn't a ninja, he could be with his little brother more often and teach him anything and everything he wanted to learn about being a ninja.

After a couple of minutes, Sasuke's tears faded away and he fell into a soft slumber from the soft heartbeats of his older brother and Itachi set his younger brother back in bed and walked out, never looking back.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Jumping from tree to tree, Itachi couldn't help but wonder about his partner.

She was only a year older than him, yet she was as matured as a woman in her 20's.

They had finished the mission in one week and were heading back to the motel room that they were sharing and retrieve their belongings before heading back to Konoha.

As they reached their room, he couldn't help but look over to his partner, she had not uttered a word to him like all of his silly fangirls did; in fact, she was different from all of the girls he knew. Her work seemed to be at the top of her list, nothing else except getting the mission done seemed to matter to her.

That was the kind of girl that he could like.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Standing outside of his motel room, he waited for Kina to come out so that they could leave. Something seemed up with her, she was constantly stealing looks his way all through the night and he even caught her staring at him while they were sleeping!

"Ready?" came the soft voice behind him.

He turned around to see her smiling, something she didn't do while they were on the mission.

He nodded and just as he was about to jump into the trees, he felt a soft yet firm hand tug on his shoulder.

Turning around to look Kina in the eyes, he noticed a glint in them that he couldn't place.

What the…? 

He couldn't help himself from staring at her lips, they just seemed so…

So soft.

_I wonder if they are as soft as they look._

He didn't have to question himself any longer as Kina leaned in…

And kissed him.

It was just a soft peck on the lips, but it was his first.

Letting a smirk flow up into his facial features, he followed her into the forest as she jumped from tree to tree.

_Hmm, watermelon. _

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

YAY! I did it!

Okay, I know that it says "One the bench" I just didn't put a bench because I had a hard time writing this chapter. (Don't know much about his attitude before the massacre)!

Okay, sorry if this was longer than you guys anticipated, but I was able to put a wee bit of Sasu/Saku in it!

Preview:

The Interlude Pt2

_Mikoto could only smile as her normally cold and strong husband and clan head could still be the young man that had the softest lips on the world. _


	7. Interlude Pt 2

Ha! I am going to finish two Chappies in 1 day! Take that you flamers!

Hehe, I feel so happy!

Go Tammy! (Me)

Hope you all like.

DISCLAIMER: ME. NO. OWN. YOU. NO. SUE. GOOD!

WARNING: THIS IS THE LAST DAY THAT THE UCHIHA CLAN IS ALIVE, I HAVE **_NOT _**SEEN THE EPISODE ON IT FOR NARUTO, SO JUST SO YOU KNOW AFTER THIS CHAPTER, SASUKE WILL BE ALL DEPRESSED AND JUNK. ALSO, THERE MIGHT BE SOME ERRORS ON HOW SOME PEOPLE DIED-I DON'T REALLY KNOW A LOT ABOUT THE MASSACRE SO IF SOMEBODY COULD EMIAL ME ABOUT IT OR TELL ME A WEBSIGHT WERE YOU CAN SEE IT/READ IT I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER!

THANKS!

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSSXS

Chapter 7: Interlude Pt2 – Mikoto's Last

_Mikoto could only smile as her normally cold and strong husband and clan head could still be the young man that had the softest lips on the world._

Mikoto washed the dishes with a small smile on her face, her son Itachi had just gotten back from a mission perfectly fine and with out and injuries, her other son Sasuke had passed a test at school.

She began to hum a soft tune as she watched younger Uchiha's run around outside, parents smiling happily as their children played amongst each other.

Mikoto giggled, she remembered when Sasuke used to chase Itachi around the house imitating him; he was so sweet back then and still is.

Looking at a small family picture on the wall, she wondered what it would be like if she had another child, a girl probably. She giggled again as she thought of a mini her running around chasing Sasuke and mimicking him.

Reaching into the sink and hitting metal, she looked down to notice that she had finished all of the dishes, blinking a couple of times she washed her hands and left for the master bedroom.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Looking at old family pictures, Mikoto could only smile warmly as she came upon some newly recent photos.

There was Sasuke on his birthday, holding his Saku-Chan's hand as he blew out the candles; he thought that if you have two people wishing for the same thing, it might come true.

He wanted his brother to come home safely from his mission in time for his birthday.

Mikoto smiled as she noticed a picture of her and Sakura, they were laughing and smiling as they were looking at older photos of Sasuke.

Lost in her own world, she didn't notice the presence behind her, until two large hands wrapped themselves around her shoulders.

She let out a small 'eep!' as her husband, Uchiha Fugaku, embraced her.

Smiling she leaned back into his embrace, and inhaled the unique scent of him. It was times like these that she loved, where her husband just held her.

"Hmm, they are really close, Love." He murmured into her hair. She giggled softly before replying, "Yea, I think that he really likes her."

Fugaku smiled and put the book on the nightstand and turned his wife around to look her in the eyes.

"I love you, my beautiful Mikoto." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear.

"I love you too, you mean the world to me," Fugaku smiled and kissed his wives forehead; it used to be so big when she was just a young girl, yet as she grew older her true beauty blossomed.

Pulling Mikoto into his arms, he held her body closely; as if he were to let go and she would disappear.

Mikoto smiled this was the man that she fell in love with, the kind loving and gentle man of her dreams. She remembered when they first got together, he was so gentle with her, always holding her hands, kissing her on the cheek, he was so happy.

Unfortunately, after he became clan head, he had to force down many of his emotions for the better of the clan future.

But, she was happy that there were times when she could lay in his arms, and feel the warmth of her loving husband.

"I want to have a baby girl," she mumbled into his shirt.

He looked down at her, shocked at first but his expression changed into a soft and happy expression.

"Me too, I always wanted a daddy's girl." She smiled and snuggled deeper into the warmth of her husband, her love.

A soft sound of a bell rang through the Uchiha household, and the two lovers pulled apart. Fugaku narrowed his eyes before sighing.

"There is another Clan meeting, sorry Love." He looked away from her.

She smiled softly, sadly, "Don't worry about it, we can have the time together tonight,"

He looked back at her and smirked the famous Uchiha smirk and leaned down,

Letting his breath fan out on her face,

He kissed her.

It was not a powerful kiss,

Not weak,

It was perfect. Holding onto him, Mikoto felt so much passion and love for the man before her.

Pulling away, he whispered an 'I love you' before running out and into the meetinghouse.

Sitting down on her bed, Mikoto could only think,

_There is the man that I fell in love with, soft lips in all. _

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

AWW.

I lovers that one!

I feel so terrible that after this Sasuke will be a total jerk, but hey! It had to happen sooner or later.

I hope that you all liked this and will review! Also, remember, Lee super fast and strong feet hate Flamers! XP!

Preview:

The Rose

_As Sasuke sits in the hospital room, tears and sadness coursing through the young boy as he mourns he lost family, can his Saku-Chan really help him?_


	8. The Rose

Hello my fellow Readers! How long has it been since I have updated? Hmm, lets see…thirteen days I think.

Oh well! I hope that you all like this chappie; also, the Uchiha clan **IS** dead. This chapter takes place right after when Sasuke is in the hospital recuperating. Hehe, sorry but he is going to pretty much be mute during this chappie!

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Chapter 8: The Rose

_As Sasuke sits in the hospital room, tears and sadness coursing through the young boy__ as he mourns he lost family, can his Saku-Chan really help him?_

I sat in the stupid white room; my daddy was still talking to the pretty lady at the desk. I am still waiting to visit my Sasu-Kun; I hope that he is okay…

_Why did they have to die?_

I looked down at the floor; the memory of what my daddy had told me earlier came to my mind…

(The Flashback will be in third-person!)

"Why is Sasu-kun in the hospital?" Sakura asked her father as he walked her to the hospital to visit the said boy.

_For a minute all that was heard the pitter-patter of the rain that fell around them. _

_Sakura looked down at the rose in her tiny hands and sighed, nobody was telling her anything, all she heard was that her bestest bester best friend was in the hospital and he needed somebody to come over. _

"_Honey, you remember when I told you that when a time comes, people go up to heaven to stay with God?" Sakura looked up to daddy and nodded, her daddy told about that when her great-grandma died a year ago. _

"_Well, Sasuke's family all went to stay with him. That is why Sasuke needs you to come visit him." _

_Sakura's eyes widened as what her daddy had told her hit her. Sasuke's family gone? Forever? NO!_

"_But what about Mikoto-Chan and Kitty?" she noticed that her daddy had stopped when she asked the question. _

"_Sasuke's mommy left too," "What about kitty?" her tone was pleading. _

"_Kitty…he…kitty is a bad man." Sakura started to cry, Kitty? He was a bad man? But Kitty was nice to her!_

"_But Kitty is nice to me! He wouldn't be a bad guy! Whatever he did I bet that he is really sorry!" _

_Sakura's daddy looked down at her, he really didn't want to tell her…but he had to. _

"_Kitty, he took Sasuke's family away…" Sakura's eyes widened…her Kitty would never do that!_

That is what happened, I haven't said anything since. How could Kitty take his family away? This all has to be a joke, yeah, just a joke! Kitty is too nice to hurt Sasu-kun like that! I just know it!

I can't stop crying, what if my Sasu-kun is hurt? I don't want him to get hurt! What if it is not a joke? Then, what will happen to my bestest bester best friend?

Sniffle, sniffle.

I just want to see my Sasu-kun; everything will be better once I see him. The rose that I picked out for him was starting to wilt because I haven't put it any water in a while…

"Haruno Sakura?" I looked up to see a lady dressed in white, she had a pretty headband on her forehead, she also had really big 'lady things' as mommy called them.

I nodded, she offered her hand and I looked to my daddy, he nodded and I took her hand. I hope that she takes me to see my Sasu-kun. I looked at the walls, this place is like a huge labyrinth, and it goes on forever.

We stopped in front of a door, I saw two big guys standing on each side and the pretty lady let go of my hand to pull out a card and she showed it to the two big guys, they looked at me and I got scared. They are really tall too.

The lady bent down to my level; looking me in the eyes she said something to me.

"Now, you know what happened to Sasuke-kun?" I nodded. "Good, then you know that he is really sad right now." I started to cry, I don't want my Sasuke to be sad!

The pretty lady grabbed my hand; her long blonde hair in pigtails fell around her face as her brown eyes looked at me. "Don't cry alright. Your friend really needs you to be strong for him right now. Can you do that for me?" I nodded wiping away my tears I asked her name.

"You can call me Tsu-chan." I smiled and walked into the room waving to her as she closed the door, leaving me alone in this room with Sasu-kun.

(Bet you guys know whom the pretty lady is!)

I looked to the bed; I saw somebody sleeping on the bed…it was Sasu-kun! Excitedly I ran to him, pulling myself to sit on the side of the bed.

He looked so sad; I could see tears falling from his eyes. I wanted to cry, but I remembered what the pretty lady said, I gently tapped his arm.

I hoped that he would smile at me and give me a hug…but he just sat there. His eyes were open, but he wouldn't move.

"Sasu-Kun?" he didn't even look at me. Was he ignoring me? I set the rose down on the nightstand and I pulled myself closer to him.

"Sasuke-kun?" this time I grabbed his hand in mine. I really did not expect what happened.

He pulled away and crawled away from me. Did I do something wrong?

"Sasuke?" he wouldn't look at me. Why won't he say something?

He just sat there, holding his legs close to him and staring at the bed. I wanted to cry, my most important person was mad at me. He didn't … want …to be…my friend.

I looked down at my hands before looking back at him, the both of us are crying. I scooted a wee bit closer to him, but he moved away from me. I started to cry harder, my most important person, I lost him.

I looked back at him; he looked at me then looked away. I crawled over to him; sitting beside him I grasped his smaller hand. I felt him try to pull away and I cried even harder.

I knew that my daddy would come to get me soon, so I did the only thing that came to my mind that I thought would actually make him feel better.

I leaned over and gave him a kiss to the cheek.

For a moment I just sat there, my lips pressed to his cheek and I felt so much better to have my most important person so close.

I pulled away and he looked at me, I could see that he was in so much pain; I wanted to hug him and give him another kiss. But, the pretty lady with the 'lady things' came in and asked me to come with her.

"I will come and visit you soon." I whispered into his ear before I leaped off and ran to the pretty lady.

As Sakura left the room, leaving her Sasu-kun alone once more, she never noticed that he had smiled.

"_Thanks for the flower, Saku-Chan…"_

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

WOW. I hope that you all like the way that I decided to do this. Yes, the pretty lady in the story is Tsunade if you did not notice.

Preview:

_When the night gets long, Sasuke thanks Sakura for getting him his favorite teddy bear._


	9. Teddy Bear

Hey Sorry for the long wait!

So, I have nothing to say, so lets begin!

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Chapter 9: My Teddy Bear

_When the night gets long, Sasuke thanks Sakura for getting him his favorite teddy bear_

Today I had another nightmare. I saw what happened again. It hurt.

It had been exactly three days, and tomorrow I am supposed to go to a funeral for them.

My family.

Mom, dad, everyone, they were all gone. I was all alone. It hurts, so very much. I haven't been allowed to go home, but that's all that I want.

Because, then, mom might be there cooking dinner and dad might be in the study working. And then I could go to my room, get my teddy bear and take a nice nap. Then…then my big brother would come and wake me up…but Itachi…he…had…

NO! I can't think of that….

I looked over; the rose that Sakura had gotten me was starting to die. If only…if only I could see her again. Then maybe she could go and get me my teddy…then maybe I could wake up from this nightmare.

If only.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

"Is that what you really think he wants?" asked Sakura.

The woman with the really big 'lady things' looked at Sakura and gave her a soft smile.

(This part of the story is going to be in 3rd person.)

"I think that he would appreciate it if you would get him something to remind him of home. I could go with you if want me to." the lady stared at Sakura, her head down as she thought. Sakura then lifted her head and nodded.

The lady led her to the large and abandoned Uchiha clan grounds. Around the huge estate were Anbu black ops and medical experts and other people cleaning up the huge mess and locating evidence.

When the two reached the house that once had a happy living family, the lady with the large 'lady things' opened the door and bent down to Sakura's level.

"Now, you already know what happened here. I want you to be very brave, could you do that for me?" Sakura nodded, "Good, now you are going to see some bad things in here…do you think that you are going to be okay?"

Tsunade knew that there was blood all around the house, plus, she knew that the young girl, Sakura, had been very close to the Uchiha family. She did not want her to get hurt or to see something terrible.

Sakura looked down at the ground and mumbled something that sounded like "Sasu-kun…" but then she looked up and nodded.

Tsunade grabbed her hand and walked her inside the large house. She did not know the way around the large house so she had to let Sakura lead her to Sasuke's room.

When the two of them got to the room, Sakura quickly ran to the bed and jumped on it. Tsunade smiled at her childlike innocence and walked over to her sitting down on the small bed.

"This is his bed, sometimes he lets me sleep on it when I get tired.." Sakura murmured.

Sakura then ran off of the bed and underneath it, only her feet remaining visible. Tsunade waited for her to come out from under the bed, hoping that they could get back to Sasuke…she knew that he had been having trouble sleeping lately.

"I found it!" squealed Sakura.

When she jumped up in her hands was a brown little…

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

I waited for the lady with bright blond hair to come into the room. It was getting late and she usually came in to check on me. Kinda like mommy would—is! Just like mom does!

Right? But they said that mom is…. gone.

I sniffled, but stopped the tears that were coming to my eyes when I heard the door open. I looked away and lay back down. I really did not want to see her; I just wanted my best friend back. She would be nice to me.

"Sasu-Kun?" I heard her whisper.

I was about to turn around and hug her…but HIS words hit me.

_"Run, run and cling to life like the pathetic fool that you are…and when you have eyes like mine come before me…"_

(I know that those words are wrong…but I don't know what Itachi really said to him…)

I just sat there, but I felt her climb onto my bed just like she always does. She moved so that she was sitting by my head. And I felt her place something in my hands…it was soft.

I opened my eyes just a pinch and saw my teddy bear, the one that I loved so much because I held it when I had a bad dream of when the lighting would come down. I had put it under my bed because I did not want dad to see it or for anyone to think that I was a little kid anymore.

Then, I felt her move my head…and then my head was in her lap her legs acting as my pillow.

"I hope that you feel better soon…" I heard her whisper, "cause I feel really bad having to watch you be so sad."

I felt a tear fall down on me then another, Sakura was crying? But still, I did not move.

She started to rub my head, her fingers weaving through my hair. But then I felt her move slightly…. and I felt something pressed against my lips.

She was kissing me…my Saku-Chan was kissing me!

For a second I pressed my lips to hers and felt so natural to me…to have her close to me…

But she moved back and put my head back on my pillow.

Leaving the room in a hurry I wondered why she did not say goodbye to me.

But, holding the bear close to my I thought…

_Now I will not have any nightmares…only dreams of Sakura-chan and me…_

XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

So Sorry for the wait! Seriously…I did not think that I would take so long to update!

Please review!

Preview!:

_As the months go by and Sasuke becomes cold…Sakura is happy to find that the boy that she calls her bestest friend still likes kittens as much as she does. _


	10. Kitten

Hello! 100 Reviews! I am so very happy! Thank you all who have been so kind as to review and tell me what you think. Really, the reviews give me inspiration. This chapter is dedicated to **EVERYONE** who has reviewed!

Thank You!

Special thanks to: **SasukeandNejicuties, ****I play wid fir3****, winters Bane, ****Moona-Chan****cast14****my lil' cherry blossom****Ro-Ho****Itendstonight95****Hasabusa****CherryBlossoms016****Spread-My-Wingz-And-Soar****KunoichiruleALL****Princess Aeris****xPrincessGothx****tenshii-chan****TheFoxGirlKitsune****, Loveydove, punkgurl, ****XXDragonheart6XX****evil cookie monster676****, sasusaku4-ever, ****StrawLate****, Blackpanther1307, ****midgets rule the world****, UNKNOWNX, akatsuki-mysteries, ****Sakura Uchhia****XxHotBloodySirenxX****Sasuke-kunAikoka****Rae Ahn Mae****, rummtreiber123, ****Vamprisslizy****kattylin****WHiTEDORiAN****, anna, ****Firerose1300****aira-hitomi-27 'anime'****I want cookie****ohtorikyoya****HPBabe91****GreenEyed YoaiLover**

You all rock please continues to review!

Well, lets begin shall we!

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Chapter 10: Kitten Up A Tree

_As the months go by and Sasuke becomes cold…Sakura is happy to find that the boy that she calls her bestest friend still likes kittens as much as she does._

I walked home alone today, my eyes watching my feet as I walked slowly.

Four months.

It had been four months since the day that I lost my second family, the Uchiha family. Four months since my 'Kitty' murdered them all.

Four months since Sasuke started to change.

At first, daddy had told me that it was just him mourning the loss of his loved ones, and that I should just give him some time to recover from such a tragic loss. But, he just won't talk to me anymore.

I remember, at the hospital, he seemed so sad, but he still wanted to see me.

We even kissed!

But now, now my Sasuke-kun doesn't like me anymore. I don't think he wants to be my bestest bester best friend anymore.

I have been keeping it a secret, but, everyday when I walk home from school, I walk pass the Uchiha compound, just to hopefully see him.

Daddy told me that he had moved into an apartment somewhere in the village, but maybe just maybe, he would be here.

I stared at the closed gates, they had bright red tape that said 'RESTRICTED' on them, and I feel sad. Because behind those gates is the home that I once called mine. The home that had a mom, a dad, a best friend, and a brother.

That home, I know it's gone but I still wish on every star that I saw that it would just come back. So then maybe my Sasu-kun would come back to me.

I have seen him at school, I even tried to talk to him, but he just ignores me. I said 'hi' to him once, and tired to give him a hug. But he just walked away and acted if I was not even there.

That day I went home and cried until I fell asleep.

_Meow!_

What was that?

_Meow! Meow!_

It…sounds like a kitten!

"Here kitty, kitty."

I walked to where the cute little 'meows' were coming from, but, it lead me to a tree. I heard the kitten meow again, and I looked up.

_MEOW!_

Oh no! The little kitten is stuck up in the tree! Such a cute kitten and its stuck!

I was about to climb up the tall tree and save the little black kitten, but I remembered that I couldn't climb trees!

Sasuke-kun had always climbed tree for me, I had always been so afraid that I would fall. But, I just have to save this little kitty!

I looked up at the little kitten, my eyes shining with determination. Setting my school bag on the ground, I reluctantly grabbed the tree.

I started my way up the tree; using the skills that Iruka-sensei had been teaching us. I was about halfway up when…my fear got the best of me.

I stood there, tears welling up in my eyes; I let on fall, then another and another. I looked up at the poor little kitty, it was meowing again.

I felt so very helpless and stupid.

I tried to move a bit, but I looked down at the ground and got scared, I am so very high up!

The kitten meowed again, and I kept on crying from my spot. Then, I felt some pressure on my foot.

I blinked, and then looked back down, it was my Sasuke-kun!

He was pushing me up, and with his help, I could save the kitty!

After he pushed me up to a branch, I pushed my hand down and helped pull him up so that he sat down beside me.

When were both done, we were both breathing heavily. I still had a few tears falling down my face, I felt weak. I had to have help just to save a little kitten!

Turning away from him, I cried some more, everything was just so very sad.

I heard the kitten jump down, landing somewhere on the ground. Watching it walk away, I felt completely stupid for even attempting something that I knew I could not do.

"Stop crying, it won't do a thing." The first thing that he had said to me.

I sniffled, and looked away from him. How could he have changed so much in those short four months?

I looked down at the ground, thinking about jumping down and running home…when a white piece of cloth was shoved in front of my face.

I looked over to Sasuke, he was staring me right in the eye, but, his eyes seemed to blank. I grabbed the cloth, wiping my eyes and blowing my nose I noticed that it had the Uchiha clan symbol on it.

I was about to give it back to him, but he told me to keep it.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

He looked away from me, I felt so very much alone now. I could see that he was about to jump off, but…I had to talk to him, I had missed my Sasu-kun so much.

"Why did you come here, Sasu-kun?" I saw him flinch when I called him that, why?

He was quiet for a minute, and I thought that maybe he would just leave me. I was about to just jump down and run home when he said, "I heard the kitten meowing and came to investigate."

I looked over at him, he was staring straight forward, a scowl on his face that I had so desperately missed. A part of me, the strange voice in my mind that spoke to me a lot told me that I may not see him for a while and that I should just make the best of the time that I have with him now.

"Sasu-Kun?" I whispered, hoping that he would look at me.

He did, from the corner of his eye he looked at me. I felt a strong ping of pain hit my heart and I did not know why, but I felt the sensation of both glee and the need to cry.

But, for a second all thought had escaped me, and I did the only thing that came to my mind.

I leaned forward, and closing my eyes…I kissed his cheek.

I felt him tense, but I just kissed him.

After a few seconds I felt his hand on my back, I pulled away from him, hoping not to have angered him and looked away from him.

But, I felt him pick me up, and, with little difficultly jumped down to the ground and set me down.

I looked up at him from me sitting position; his eyes were covered by his bangs.

"Be careful, I may not always be there to save you." That was all that he said before he ran off, leaving me alone once again.

After picking up my bag and walking home, I saw the little kitten run down the street and a sweet though crossed my mind,

_At least Sasu-kun still loves kittens as much as me!_

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Well, I hope that you all liked this one! I wanted to show the difference in attitudes between Sasuke before the massacre and the Sasuke after.

I hope that it came out well, and once again thank you all that have reviewed!

I LOVE YOU ALL!

Preview:

_Ribbon_

_As Sasuke still mourns the loss of his loved ones, he soon realizes that he is losing another loved one, seeing her being bullied he does the one thing that he can, get her favorite ribbon back!_


	11. Ribbon

Hello, I thank you all for the reviews that I have gotten.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Chapter 11: Ribbon

_As Sasuke still mourns the loss of his loved ones, he soon realized that he is losing another loved one, seeing her being bullied he does the one thing he can, get her favorite ribbon back!_

After that day, six months ago, that day when I lost them all, after that day I made a choice. The most important choice of my life, that day I became an avenger.

That day I decided that I would be the one who would get revenge for my fallen family members who were so … so horrifically taken away from me.

I know…I know that I am only an eight year old, soon to be nine, but I will get my revenge.

I might be too young to do everything on my own, but I know that I am old enough…old enough to know that I have to take him down. I have to take that man who took away my family down.

The day that that man took my family away, my big brother Itachi, the one who killed them all, died to me.

That man is no longer by brother, he is no longer a human being to me, he is a demon…yes only a demon could do that. My older brother, the one that loved my family and me would have never done those things, yet he did. That must mean that the man that I once knew, no longer exists.

I must take him down, for my family, for my own existence…for her.

Sakura.

My Sakura.

My frie-no, I cannot have any friends, he would take them away from me.

Avengers have no friends; they live to kill their target.

So, I must…for her sake and for my revenge I must…I must stop being there for her.

Permanently.

Until then…

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Why can't they see that I should be put in a higher grade? I am far more superior to all the fools that they are currently teaching.

Yes, those fools. They think that all it is to be a ninja is to save the damsel in distress and get the bad guys; they are all in for a rude awakening. Being a ninja is so, so much more than that. They are all just setting themselves up for a world of pain by having those…those bonds.

Friends, ugh, even those supposed 'boy/girlfriends' how can one possibly a ninja and still have those bonds? They would just lose them all just like I have, and then what will they do? It is much more efficient to not have any types of bonds.

Then that way, you are not so hurt when they die…

Naruto, yes, that foolish boy. He is the one that I have noticed, why is he a ninja-in-training anyways? He is so terrible, not even being able to do a simple bushin, how pathetic.

He has no family, so he would never know what it would be like to lose them, but still, the way that he looks at me as if I really need his friendship! Hah! What a joke, I have no need for friends; they all die or betray you.

Sakura…

She too, looks at me like the stupid dobe does, as if I should…if I should I don't know but the look in her eyes, I have never seen that look before.

But…it doesn't matter, no, because she too is changing.

The girl that I used to know, she is changing.

She is hanging out with that girl too much, that flower girl…what was her name again? Ino, yes that's the girl the one that I know has changed her.

Before, before _that_ day happened, Sakura would always brush off what Ino had said, she even told me that she would never be a… '_Fan Girl'_. She told me that she would never go so low as to be like them, that she would never have to because…. because she had…me.

Even if…even if I can no longer be anything to her, I still feel a twinge of pain for her changing, I never had intended for her to change, I just wanted her to stay away for both of our safeties.

"STOP IT!" what?

I did not realize it, but somehow in my inner ramblings I have come to the small park in Konoha, the one where Sakura had fallen off the swing so long ago…

"PLEASE!" whose voice is that?

I looked around curiously, wondering what was going on to make the girl scream so loud. I could hear the movement of a group around the corner; something in me was pushing me towards the group.

"NO! Please don't, I will do anything j-j-just d-don't do th-that!" that voice, I could hear crying, that girl was sobbing.

Why does that voice sound so familiar?

I look over and see a group of maybe four girls all standing, and there one of them was laughing, on the ground…on the ground…was Sakura!

No! She was crying!

I was about to run to her, save her and give her a hug and tell her that everything would be alright, yet, the face of _him_ came before my eyes and I quickly stilled in my movements.

"So, Forehead-ugly, do you want this back?" the girl who was laughing earlier, she was holding something up, it was Sakura's ribbon. The one that her friend Ino had given her!

"C'mon beg for it!" Sakura was crying harder, that ribbon was one of her most favorite things in the world, she had told me time and time again.

"Pl-please I jus-t-t want I-it back" her voice, now I know why I recognized it, yet, she sounded so saddened.

The girl, No! She was going to rip the ribbon! I cannot let her do that to my bes—to Sakura!

I couldn't let that happen, just knowing that I had been watching this whole entire time while they were hurting her was enough. I had to be quick, and I had to make sure that they would never hurt her ever again…

The girl was just about to rip it when I quickly ran at her and grabbed the ribbon from her grasp, holding in my hands I stepped in front Sakura, the shock was evident all of the girls faces and I am sure that if I turned around I would see shock on Sakura's face as well.

"Sas-sasuke?" I could hear her behind me, but still I cant take my eyes off of them.

Those girls who were going to hurt her.

"What the hell do you think you are doing to her?" ouch, I can see tears welling up in the girls eyes, but, they cannot expect me to just let them go without making them pay for what they have done to her.

"We…well we umm." The supposed 'leader' huh?

"We were just teaching her a lesson Sasuke-Kun!" said one of the girls.

"A Lesson HUH?" I could tell already that I was scaring them, but they, they should know better than to mess with my bes—with Sakura.

"I swear, if I EVER see you touch or hurt her again," tears were falling from all of their eyes now, "I WILL hurt you…"

Just like I had hoped, they all ran away after my threat. Good.

Now, to business, I turned around. Only to find that Sakura was staring straight up at me, and in her eyes, I could see that she was scared…of me.

No, no that is not what I want! I want her to be happy that I saved her! I don't want her to be scared of me!

With her ribbon in my hand, I know that I have to make it better…so that when the day comes…she won't fear me.

Bending down, I moved to put her ribbon in her hair, just like I had done so many times before, but she flinched away from me. I felt a twinge of pain go again through me, but still I kept on and while I was putting her ribbon in her hair, I could not help but think of how soft her hair was…just like it used to be…

"Sasu-Kun?" her voice is a soft whisper.

I can feel her hands holding the front of my shirt and I looked down her face, her eyes are looking up at mine and I cant look away. But, a red mark catches my eyes; yes there was a mark on her forehead. It looked like, somebody slapped her again!

I remember when bullies like those girls used to do that all of the time when I was not able to save her, was it because of me that she is now being bullied?

I lean down, suddenly the heart of mine is beating rapidly and I don't really know why.

But..

I lean down some more…

And my lips come into contact with her forehead.

My hands are still in her hair and I can feel her relax against me, even if it is just for a moment, having her with me relaxed me so and sent me into a tranquil state that for a moment I thought that I could hear my mothers laugh.

I pulled away though, not being able to stand the contact that much longer, being alone for so long had made me weary of human contact however small it may be.

When I opened my eyes, I could see her smile, and even if I knew that tonight I would have another nightmare, that one day I would have to kill the man that looks just like my brother, a man that was once my brother, her smile makes me forget even if it was just for a second, and I can't find myself hiding my ever-so small smile.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

My bed is cold, and despite that I find that I cannot stop thinking about her.

Sakura..

The lights are out, but I feel like some of my inner darkness has fleeted me, even if it is just for a while.

_Thank you for not leaving me alone…_

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Hello again! I hope that this came out the way that you wanted it to, I think that it was a wee bit serious for a eight year old but I still like how it came out.

I will hope to update soon, please review and I shall love you more and my muse will give me more inspiration and motivation!

Kiss' N' Hugs!

Preview:

Candy Pt1 

_As Halloween comes closer, Sakura finds that she likes a certain costume pair, her only problem is—she doesn't have enough money for them and doesn't have anyone to share the other guy costume with, can her bestest best friend Sasuke help her?_


	12. Candy Pt 1

Hello to all of you! Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews that I have been getting! Some news for you all, the next chapter in this story, IS NOT going to be the Pt 2 for this chapter, it IS going to be about two chapters later for time and plot circumstances.

But, well, you should still like it anyways.

Well, I don't own Naruto, just my plot, so screw you people who want to sue me….CUZ YOU JUST PENNIES!

Hehe.

Oh well, here we go!

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Chapter 12: Candy Pt 1

_As Halloween comes closer, Sakura finds that she likes a certain costume pair, her only problem is—she doesn't have enough money for them and doesn't have anyone to share the other guy costume with, can her bestest best friend Sasuke help her?_

Owwie that hurt.

Really, that did hurt a lot.

"Ino, could you please not pull my hair so hard?" I ask my best friend Ino, who was busy trying to pull my short hair into a ponytail, kinda like hers.

"C'mon Sakura! There is no gain if there is no pain!" umm, what is there to gain from putting my hair up? Okay, Owwie, that really hurt! What is she trying to do? Pull my hair off my head?

"Owwie", does she do this every day when she puts her hair up? Well, it might not hurt as much cause she had longer hair, but, still, Owwie…

"Grr!" oh no, don't let her pull my hair when she is mad…that would really hurt…

"That's it! This task cannot be done! Your hair shall remain forever down!" what?

I turned around to see Ino fix her hair, with was up in a very high ponytail, and gently touched my short pink locks, what is the point of having your hair up anyways? All it does is fall down sooner or later.

"INO! COME INSIDE, IT IS TIME FOR DINNER!" wow, her mom is just as loud as Ino, maybe a bit louder, but still, I think my ears are gonna bleed…. ewwie. I looked at Ino, her eyes sparkling at the thought of food, I sighed, did she ever not think about food?

"Gotta go Sakura, see you at school!" I watched her run off into her house and I started on my way home, I was about to turn when I remembered why I came out in the first place, smiling I took a left and went to the nearest costume store…

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

YOSH!

There it is!

I smile as I run faster to the costume store, my hair bouncing with each of my steps and I smile as I open the door and walk inside.

I walked to the side of the large store, hoping that the storeowner won't think that I am immature, cause I am a Kunoichi in Training! And so, if I ever want to be a Kunoichi, I have to be mature and responsible, just like Iruka-sensei says to!

I heard the bell on the store door ring, signaling to me that someone had just entered the store, the footsteps are light, so the person had to either be a ninja, and the footsteps have a big interval, so, that means that it is a guy who just walked into the store. Yay, what Iruka-sensei has taught me is really starting to make sense! Mom and dad are going to be proud of me!

But, I have to get to that costume, before somebody else gets it!

I ran through the aisle, and there it was, hanging on the wall…was a Batman and Robin costume!

All I have to do now, is get that costume down and…what? No! I only have enough money for one of them! Why do they have to come in a set? No…I can't cry now, I am in a store and I am supposed to be a big girl…

But…I really…wanted that costume!

I sniffled; I guess I will have to be something else this year…

I was about to walk out of the aisle, when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately turned around, only to…only to see my Sasuke-Kun!

He was staring straight at me, his eyes blank and I wondered for a second what he was doing, seeing as he has been so cold to me for so long, and I was about to ask him, but all I could get out was, "Sasuke-kun…" when he all of a sudden shoved him hand forward, looking away.

I looked at his hand, only to see that he was holding my wallet!

My eyes widened and I reached for my pocket, only to feel it empty, I grabbed my pink wallet with a green frog on it and smiled at Sasuke. He began to turn around, and, I…I don't want him to go!

"Sasuke!" please…stop.

Luckily, he turned his head and looked back at me, I smiled and for a second we stared into each other's eyes. Then, he turned and started to walk away again. I ran after though, I don't know why, I felt this sting in my chest when he turned away from me.

Reaching him I grabbed his shoulder, stopping him from walking away from me. He looked at me, glaring and I instantly pulled away and looked at my feet. He sighed, turned around, and then he said to me, "What do you want, Sakura?"

I looked up at him, then behind his head were the two costumes, and a thought popped into my head.

"Why don't you buy that Batman costume and we could match!" I smiled, hoping that he would go for my plan; cause if he did then the two of us could go trick-or-treating together!

He looked at me and then said, "No" and my heart sank.

Why? Did he not want to be my friend? Did he not want to be with me? I felt a tear come to my eye and I turned away from him, I don't want him to see my tears…

I felt a tear fall down my cheek and I opened my eyes to see a costume of a fairy princess, kinda like the one Ino has, and another tear fell from my face. I don't want to be that! I want to be Robin, and Sasuke to be my Batman!

Form behind me I heard Sasuke sigh, and I heard his footsteps, he was walking away from me…again. I hiccupped slightly and walked to the door of the store. I was not paying attention to the store or anyone around me. I just want to go home.

I walked down the street, my eyes downcast and I saw a shadow above me. I looked up, and saw my Sasuke! But, but, in his hands…. in his hands were the costumes!

I smiled and was about to say thanks…. but, Sasuke shoved the costumes in my hands. He was about to walk away when I said, "But I want you to wear the Batman costume!" he looked at me, and said, "No."

"But! You are the only person I have that can wear it! And…" he started to walk away and I ran to him, walking in front of him I said, "YOU PROMISED ME!"

He looked at me; I knew that he had to wear it now. Cause we were supposed to go together the year before, but he went with his brother and promised me that this year we would go together wearing matching costumes…

He looked at me, I handed him the costume and he took it. But he frowned when he saw that I gave him both costumes. I smiled and said; "You bought them, so you keep them until Halloween!" he looked at me and nodded.

He started to walk away and I stopped him and I smiled at his raised eyebrow.

I put one hand on his left shoulder,

Leaned closer to him,

And kissed him on the lips.

It only lasted for a couple of seconds, but it was all that I needed.

When I opened my eyes, Sasuke was looking me in the eyes and I smiled, running off and waving goodbye and saying, "See you later Sasu-Kun!"

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

On my way home, I passed a shop that sold comics,

And seeing a batman and robin poster I smiled,

_Sasuke-kun, you will always be my Batman, _

A giggle.

_And I your Robin…_

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Well that was very long. But, I liked it.

Like I said in the beginning, Pt 2 to this chapter will come in about two or three chapters. So, please review and wait for the next installment!

Preview:

Birthday…PUNCH!

_Sasuke gets mad, hitting an already moping Naruto on his own BIRTHDAY! After getting into a fight and both boys getting hurt, can Sasuke just sit back and watch as Naruto gives her a kiss on the cheek for appreciation?_


	13. BirthdayPUNCH!

Well, Sorry that I have taken so long to update in the past couple of weeks. Hmm, I got contacts! That's sooo cool! I rule the world! Haha—gets hit by a hard cookie—WHAT THE FK! Damn cookie throwing—gets hit again—OKAY I GET IT! I WILL SHUT UP AN—Gets hit again—D DAMNS YOU! YOU EVIL READERS SUFFERING FROM KISSES OF MY INNOCENCE WITHDRAWL!

Well… I think that they left…

--Gets hit again—

DAMN YOU!

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Chapter 13: Birthday…PUNCH!

_Sasuke gets mad, hitting an already moping Naruto on his own BIRTHDAY! After getting into a fight and both boys getting hurt, can Sasuke just sit back and watch as Naruto gives his Sakura a kiss on the cheek for appreciation?_

Today…well I guess you could say that today is a day that I would rather have just stayed home.

But, even if I did, I would just train…

I can hear those stupid girls giggling behind me; seriously, don't they know that I can hear them? Or do they want me to?

Stupid girls…

"IRUKA-SENSEI I LOVE YOU!" Dobe.

I am not even close to the class and I can still hear the Dobe if he was walking next to me. But he wouldn't, because he is loud and a Dobe. And I am an…an Avenger.

And that means that I cannot under any circumstances have any type of bonds that would resort to a friendship. No…and talking with the Dobe would be considered as a bond…and I cannot give him that satisfaction even if it is his birthday today.

And if I remember correctly the Dobe is the same age as Sakura, and me well as of today that is, he should be nine years old.

Nine years today…

Today is the day that the great fourth died.

That the great and powerful Kyuubi was killed.

It is strange, but I wonder how it is such a masterful beast could have been taken down. I mean, the damn thing lived for a thousand years!

But, still, back on the subject of Naruto, the Dobe, I already know what is going to happen today. The dobe will be all happy because Iruka-sensei got him a gift and when Naruto tries to be nice to someone, that person will most likely put him down or something that hurts the dobe.

See what I mean? Emotions are just there to hurt you, and the sooner the dobe realizes that, the sooner he can get stronger.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

"DAMN YOU!" did I mention that he has a loud mouth?

I dodge as a punch is sent my way and send a kick at the stupid loudmouth. He snarls and sends a barrage of kicks and punches my way, though I never get hit, I am too strong and fast to get hit by a dobe like him.

"C'mon dobe, too weak to even land a hit huh?" his eyes widen then narrow and I smirk, he is letting his emotions get the best of him, a wrong move in a battle.

He runs and tries to punch me, I slide and grab his wrist, squeezing it and pushing him into the ground. I step on hit back and feeling a sense of pride I cannot help but say, "You think you will be Hokage? I will be before you ever will"

I hear him snarl and say something inaudible, whatever, I have some training to do and he is just wasting my time.

I walk away, not looking back…. that is until I hear her voice.

"Oh, Naruto!" I stand still for a second, my body tense.

"Sakura-chan?" no, not her.

"Here, use this, are you alright?" I turn around only to see her, sitting beside Naruto with a look of worry and confusion. I narrow my eyes; she is letting the dobe use the handkerchief that I gave her!

I want to go over there and take the cloth from the dobe, but HIS face appears and I turn around. I broke that bond to Sakura a long time ago; I cannot have a bond with anyone, including my once best friend.

"OUCH! Damn it!" I can still hear to dobe's loud voice even as I walk away, he is so damn annoying.

"Here, would you like me to kiss it?" What? I turn my head, just in time, only to witness one of the most shocking things.

Sakura kissing Naruto on the forehead.

I don't know, and I don't think I want to know why, but a part of me is dying. Like my heart is being squeezed and ripped. Why in the world would she do that?

_Aren't I supposed to be her Batman?_

No, no, no wait a minute. I don't care, she is just Sakura and that is just Naruto, and I don't care.

So why am I walking over to where they are standing?

Why am I staring into her eyes, standing right in front of her? Why aren't my limbs listening to me?

"HEY! Let go of Sakura-Chan!" When did I grab her hand?

I don't listen to Naruto, I just keep walking holding onto Sakura's hand. I don't know where I am going or why, all I know is that I have to take her away from the dobe.

"Sasuke-kun…?"

"Sasuke?"

"SASUKE!"

I turn and look at her, glaring for some unknown reason.

_She forgot the honorific._

So? Why should I care?

Her eyes are glistening and I can tell that she is about to cry. I look around and see a street name, and if I am correct then we are just down the street from Sakura's house. I turn around and keep walking, not listening to her callings.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

We reach her house and I finally let go of her hand.

She grabs her wrist and rubs it; I can see the red marks getting ready to show. I look away and then my conscience gets the best of me.

I look at her, just standing there with a frown and a tear in her eye.

"Damn it all." I say, grabbing her wrist. She looks up at me with surprise.

I look at the marks where I had held her, and I gently, or at least I am trying to be gentle, rub her sore wrist.

"Sasu-Kun?" I look into her eyes, she smiles and I cant stop myself…

The next thing I know I am…I am…

I am…kissing her lips.

Still holding her hand in my two, I am kissing her.

Her other hand reaches and grabs mine. For a few more seconds we stay like that. But, I just… I just can't take it anymore. Despite that damn feeling in my gut I pull away and her eyes are still closed, I let go of her hand…

And I am gone in three seconds.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

The street lamps are on by the time I get to my place, and I can still smell her scent…

Even feel her lips against mine…

_How can I say sorry…when all I want to do is kiss you when I see your eyes?_

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Well, I think I made him a wee bit to grown up in this one, and I used the word "Damn" too much. Oh well! I got done what I wanted to.

Hope for more chapters soon!

Hugz n Kissez

Tamiko-Chan

Preview:

Changed?

_Halloween is in a few days, and I cant wait! But, why is it that I am so different now? What are these new feelings? I am training, yet someone is watching me…are you out there Sasu-Kun?…have I really changed so much?_


	14. Changed?

Well, I don't have much to say, except that boys are really stupid! Really, I don't want to rant, because there is the good few guys, but still, I really don't like boys at the moment, grr fear my evilness…anyways! I hope that you all like this chapter, I don't like the last one but, I don't know how to change it, so, well!

P.S. thanks for the reviews and the stopping of throwing cookies at me…

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Chapter 14: Changed?

_Halloween is in a few days and I can't wait! But, why is it that I am so different now? What are these new feelings? I am training, yet someone is watching me…are you out there Sasu-Kun?…have I really changed so much?_

"See you later mom!" I call out as I leave my house, I hear her call out something about dinner. Oh well, I wont be too long, I just want to perfect this trick that I saw Naruto-baka doing the other day, well, if I remember correctly, Naruto has been acting strangely lately.

Hmm, maybe he is still mad about what Sasuke-kun said?

I hope that they settle their differences, both of them are really strong and stuff…wait a minute, stuff? When did I start to say stuff?

I reach the training grounds and pull out some of my new kunai and start off by stretching, just like Iruka-sensei said to. My hair is really starting to annoy me, it is way too long! I want to cut it, but, Ino said that Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair and…um…wait a minute, when did I do things just because Ino said so?

I shake my head, I should be happy! Sasuke-kun is going to go trick-or-treating with me!

But, I feel so different, I dress differently, I eat differently, I talk differently, I do everything differently!

I furrow my eyebrows and suddenly for some strange reason I get really angry, angry with myself and with just…everything! I throw my kunai with all of my strength and it hits the tree right on the bulls' eye! I smile and run to it, but I hear a sound and stop for a second, it sounds like someone else is practicing!

I just shrug it off, I have my own training to do, and I can't waste my time looking for some stranger…

_Ino would_, I can hear that stupid voice in the back of my head say, well, I don't want to listen to her now. I have to train!

_Sure, train all you want, but deep down all you want is for Sasuke to see you doing something other than fawning all over him…_

Shut UP!

_Okay, but don't deny what I am saying, you are the one who fan girls all over him when ever you see him. Face it Sakura, you are becoming just like Ino…_

Just like…Ino? 

I shake my head once again, I am not becoming like her. Ino would be home right now eating and sleeping, I am outside training! But, but, but, I have I really changed so much?

I pull on the end of the kunai, but it won't budge, I pull harder and harder, yet, it still won't come out. I used to be able to do this easily, there was no trouble with it, and I was able to do this without blinking…Sasuke-kun showed me how.

But, I can't, I just, what has happened to me?

I slump against the tree and let a tear fall from my eye, I am not who I used to be and…and…and I don't know who I am anymore. Without Sasuke-kun here with me I just don't know who I am or what I am supposed to be doing.

"Aren't you supposed to be training, not crying?" I hear a voice behind, a very familiar voice and I turn around, only to see that Shikamaru is standing there with a bored look on his face.

I wipe my tears and look away, "Hey, Sakura right? Hey, do you know where I can find Ino; you usually follow her around so I just thought…"

I look at him with wide eyes, _you usually follow her around, _is that what everyone thinks of me?

I shake my head harshly, "I don't know where she is!" I yell very loudly, almost too loudly because now Shikamaru is backing away and then he runs off. I fall to the ground and hold my knees close to myself, crying, I don't care who sees me or hears me.

After a few minutes I hear a strange sound beside me, I look up and see…I see Sasuke-kun! He pulled my kunai out, and is…he is staring at me strangely. I look away and cry some more, even he looks at me differently.

Beside me, I feel Sasuke-kun sit down and twirl the kunai on his fingers. I look up at him and he stares at the kunai, not even looking at me, I cry some more, only because a year ago he would pull me into his arms and ask me what was wrong and do anything in his power to make me smile again.

Those memories seem so distant now for some reason.

"What is wrong?" your voice even sounds different.

I hide my face in my knees, a habit that I have yet to grow out of and cry. In a few minutes I know that you will leave, you never stay around me for too long.

But, instead of leaving you put a hand on my shoulder, I look up at you and you put your other hand on my cheek to make me look at you. "What is wrong?" you repeat to me, but, I want to tell you, but, I just, I just don't know how to say it.

So I do the only thing I can, fall into your arms and rest my head on your shoulder, right above your heart and let my tears fall. I really hope that you don't push me away, all I want is to be with my bestest bester best friend.

Surprisingly you don't push me away and you even put your hand on my back! That alone makes me happier. Soon you are rubbing soothing circles on my back and soon my tears are no longer falling. I look up at you and, you look at me and I just rest my head in the crook of your neck.

I can feel you tense up, and for a second I want to pull away but, I don't.

"Sasuke-kun, do you think that I have changed?"

Your hand on my back stops for a second and then you pull me closer and I wrap an arm around your torso. You sigh, and I know that you have to leave so I look up at your face.

"Everyone changes Sakura, all it depends on, is whether or not it is for the better."

I smile at you despite the fact that you are not looking at me I smile even brighter and lean forward…

Your eyes meet mine…

And I am kissing your cheek.

When I open my eyes, you are already running off.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

I am sitting at the dinner table, mom is talking about some nonsense and I hear a weird sound, kind of like the one Sasuke made earlier…

I can only think…

_I might be changing, maybe for the better, but your cheek is still as soft as it used to be…_

SXSSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS

Well, I hope that you all like this.

Please review.

PREVIEW:

Candy Pt 2:

_We both are walking and getting candy, well you are, I give what ever I get to you, I don't like sweets. But, where did you go? Sakura? SAKURA? No, no, no, where are you? Did Itachi get you? SAKURA!_


	15. Candy Pt 2

Oh my goodness! How long it has been! Forgive me! I am so very sorry! Three months is so long! I am so very sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!

These past months have been crazy for me; first, I had a pageant, which I lost. Then, well now, I have marching band. Add in some art club, school, JSA and some wonderful things that annoy me to no end.

Well, alas, I am finally updating this story. I am so very terribly sorry for the long wait. I am finally getting back into my groove and writing once more. Sorry that I made so many of you wait. You can flame me for my lateness if you wish….

Standard Disclaimer Applied.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Chapter 15: Candy Pt 2.

_We both are walking and getting candy, well you are, I give what ever I get to you, and I don't like sweets. But, where did you go? Sakura? SAKURA? No, no, no, where are you? Did Itachi get you? SAKURA!_

I can't stand it.

I know I should not be saying this, but really, I can not stand it. There is only two days before Halloween and I know that Sakura is all happy that I will be spending it with her, but really, I just can not stand it. The way that she is beginning to act around me.

As if…as if I am some toy to be won. Feh.

I honestly wonder why it is she has become so close with that Ino girl. She is such a pig, always eating and lazing around. I can see the moon shining out brightly tonight. I am staring at it, at one time in my life, I might have been able to smile and point to it excitedly. But now, all I see when I look at it is that bastards face.

I see that night all over again.

And anger easily grasps my every thought.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

_She was running, tears pouring down her face. Her bags of candies were lost long ago. Her mind was in frenzy. Too scared to do anything, to yell, to try a Jutsu, to throw a kunai. _

_Green eyes tried to blink away the tears as she ran faster and faster, unknowingly further and further away from any kind of help._

_And then she fell. _

_Face first into the ground, her pink hair falling around her like a curtain of silk. She pushed herself up frantically, tears pouring ever faster. Sobs racked her petite frame as she tried to get away from her assailant. But the footsteps came closer. Scared she pushed her small little body closer to a nearby tree. Clenching her eyes tightly, she hoped that the man would leave her. _

_When everything got quiet once more, the nine-year-old opened them…_

_Only to see the man, holding a sword above his head._

_And as the sword came down upon the little fear-stricken girl…_

_All that was heard was her bloodcurdling scream…_

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

I hate it. Now, more than ever, my nightmares have been getting more and more realistic. Every night, I see the dead faces of my loved ones, I hear their screams, and every night a part of my heart dies. Every night my anger grows…

But her, Sakura, it is only the nights that I see her scared eyes and tears that I wake up with dried tears on my face. I don't know why, if anything, I should be crying for my mother, my beautiful mother.

She was always there, holding me, keeping me sane.

Why is it that I never wake up with tears on my face when I hear my own mother's cries of pain?

Do I even want to know?

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

"Bye Mom!" she yells as we leave her house.

She has a pillow case in her hand, dark blue. I smirk at her frustrated face as she tries to pull her hair out of her face. After a minute, she pulls it back into a low ponytail and then smiles at me.

"Why don't you cut it?" I ask her, not really expecting an answer.

But, like always, she surprises me. "Because well…" and then she blushes.

I raise an eyebrow and then turn away, the sudden picture of her tears and scared face suddenly haunt me. I glare ahead of me, seeing a crowd of children with their parents and friends happily trick-or-treating. Sighing, I look over to Sakura, whom has a blush on her face and start walking.

With her walking beside me, I push away the memory of Itachi and me doing this same thing, one year prior. It would only make me angry, and today no matter how much I hate it, it is special to Sakura.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

"Would you just stop it, you are being rather annoying." I say to her as she tries to pull me to another house.

Sakura pouts and says, "Oh C'mon! Everyone thinks that you and I look so cute together! And plus! You don't have as much candy as I do!"

I stare at her, and then reply dryly, "That is because I give it all to you."

She pouts once more and walks away from me. I don't care if she gets mad; she is getting all of the candy that I get anyways, so there is no need for me to go to one last house. The darkened sky has forced many of the smaller children and their parents to go inside. And despite the lack of children running around in princess costumes, it is still pretty crowded.

The people around are yelling, kids with lights are flashing them and yelling.

But, somehow, in the midst of all of this commotion, I hear it.

Her scream.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

"Shit, Shit, Shit," I mumble under my breath.

Where is she, where is she?

I know that was her scream, it had to be. No one else can scream like her, I know that that was her. I am running past the crowd of people, parents are staring at me, watching me as I push everyone out of my way. I don't care who I push out of the way, all I have to do is get to her, and I have to make sure…

"_Run, run and cling to life pathetically…"_

No, not now, not now. Anytime but now. Not Itachi, not her not her…not Sakura.

He can't get her, I…no no no no no…

"Sakura!" I yell loudly, but, I can't, my voice can not penetrate the loudness of the people surrounding me.

I run faster, trying to get to the house that she went to…but then I see it, pink. Pink hair and dark black hair moving past the bushes. Quickly, I turn and run to the bushes. My heart is racing, pumping faster and faster, I swallow the lump in my throat and push through the bushes.

Only to see that I am in the Konoha civilian park.

Tonight, it is not inhabited. There is no one around, I look back and forth, trying to keep the fear away, but with each passing second, I hear his voice and my nightmare comes back to haunt me.

It can't come true, it can't it can't. I have to find her, I have to make sure that she is okay…I have to…

Stop.

There.

I turn my head to the right, and I hear it, her voice.

"STOP IT!"

And I run.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

I don't know what happened, but here I am eyes wide as I hold a startled Ino to the ground. Her black witch wig is on the ground a few feet away from us. For a moment, I am at a loss of words, and then I look up at Sakura, who is sitting on the ground with tears in her eyes staring at me. And without thinking I push myself off of Ino and walk to her.

She stares up at me, blinks her eyes and then looks away as a tear falls from her eye.

In seconds everything hits me, I realize what happened and quickly I turn my head to glare at Ino, who was standing up and looking at the ground guiltily. I knew that Ino and Sakura stopped talking, but, this, Ino taking her out of the public eye and making her cry, how dare she?

Without saying a word I pick up Sakura's candy bag and put a hand out for her, she grabs it and I waste no time walking away from her. As we walk away I can hear the blonde crying, but I really don't care.

She hurt Sakura.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

"Are you alright?" she asks again, but I don't answer her, we are almost to her house. After I get her there, then I can run off and train off all of this anger.

I walk faster, almost there until I feel her tug at my hand; I turn my head to see that she has stopped. I look at her eyes and then back to see that we are only one house away from her house. I try to move once more but she won't move.

"Sasuke-kun, tell me that you are alright." Her voice is soft, quiet, and I can tell that she is worried.

She moves closer to my stopped form, our hands are still joined as steps in front of me. She grasps my other hand as I let her candy bag drop to the ground. She pulls them close to her form and looks me in the eyes. She looks so innocent, so nice, so unlike me.

In the instant that she looks directly into my eyes, my shoulders sag an I pull her close, all of the anger I felt, all of the fear, all of it is falling onto me and all I want is to hold her close.

But before I even realize it…

I, I am already….

Kissing her…

I don't know when our lips finally touched, but here we are, kissing.

"_Cling to life pathetically…."_

And I pull away.

She looks at me, smiles, picks up her candy bag and runs home.

I unconsciously wait for her to get inside before I leave.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Later that night when I am taking my costume off, I hear a small sound and look at the ground to see that a piece of candy had fallen to the ground. Picking it up, I smirk and think,

_Her kisses are sweeter than any candy…_

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Well, sorry once again for the long wait, I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter, I will be updating soon. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to TooLazyToThinkOfName, who is a great song writer. I love you!

Please review, and remember, I don't own and God LOVES YOU ALL!

Preview:

Chapter 16: Interlude PT3:

_Hope--_

_I don't understand why I don't have parents, how could it be that everyone else has them, yet I don't? Hey, old man! Can I ask you a question?_


	16. Interlude Pt 3

Sorry for the long time of no updates. Life changed, and so have I. Give me time, and I will be updating more.

Tammy-Tam.

Standard Disclaimer applied.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Chapter 16: Interlude Part 3 - Hope.

_I don't understand why I don't have parents, how could it be that everyone else has them, yet I don't? Hey, old man! Can I ask you a question?_

I don't care. I don't care.

"Come on darling, you shouldn't play with…oh just come on!" her mother said hurriedly, pulling the little girls hand as she walked away from me. I was having fun, too. I don't understand why it is that the other kids from around here can't play with me.

I don't care, anyways. Why should it matter to me if the parents here don't like me? It's not like I care…

Really, I bet that if my mother was here…

No, I bet that if I had a mother, she would stand up for me, yeah. I smile at that thought at least, even though the lights have come on, the sky darkening. I should head towards my home. I stare up at the sky, I could have sworn it was only four, heh, I should probably get a watch or something.

"HEY! What are you trying to do brat?" some man yelled behind me, I wonder who he is yelling at.

I keep walking, only, a rock hits me. I stop, turn, confused as to why I was being hit. There was the man there, glaring at me and holding another rock. I look around us, there was no one in sight, and then the rock hits me, only this time right in my forehead.

I wince as I fall backwards to the ground. That really hurt, really hurt. I think I am bleeding. I reach my hand up to my head, and yes, I am bleeding. I was so absorbed in my pain that I did not realize that the man was getting closer to me. I stared up at him, he glared back in response. I started to pull myself back, no matter what my training has taught me, these people has always scared me so bad.

The people that always attacked me.

"Trying to get into my backyard, huh?" he said, this time picking up a stick and swinging it at me. The fear that gripped me was so strong that I almost did not move. I scrambled up, running away from the crazy man. As I turn a corner, I can still hear him, although he is walking away from me.

"Stupid fox, glad my children don't have to deal with _that_."

I don't care. I don't care.

I tell myself that, as I run faster and faster into the woods, away from the hurtful people.

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

I don't cry. I don't.

I stare at this large stone, for as long as I can remember, this stone has always consoled me when I was hurt. There are so many names here, I used to spend hours reading them, wondering if anyone else on there had the same name as me.

If there was anyone with the name Uzumaki. But, I know in my mind there is no one on there.

I bite my bottom lip, "I guess I really am alone, ne?"

A hand rests on my shoulder, and I stiffen. "Now, my son, I would not say that."

I turn around, only to see him, the Hokage. He isn't looking at me, instead he is looking at the stone as if he sees something there, quickly I steal a glance, hoping that I could see what he does.

His hand on my shoulder is so warm. And he says, "You know, I hear you have a big dream there."

Instantly I reply, "Of course! I will be the next Hokage!" I yell slightly, but, the old man doesn't seemed fazed.

Instead he smiles at me, a warm smile that I sometimes see on the faces of fathers when they watch their children. It brings a tear to my eye and I turn away from him. His hand falls from my shoulder.

And his deep voice says, "Your father would be proud, and I bet your mother would smile so beautifully, all because of you."

I turn back to him, my eyes wide, "You…you know who my parents are?" hope, it spreads my body, my heart…

Only to be shot down, "No, Naruto. I'm sorry, but I don't know who they are."

I turn away, this time taking a step forward, pain shooting through my heart.

"Why then? Why do you say that when you don't even know them?…why.." my voice breaks off, but I finish my sentence with sorrow, "why can't I have parents?"

The old man kneels beside me, stares me right in the eyes, this time both of his hands are on my shoulders. He smiles again, only more bright, the wrinkles by his eyes crinkling, "I say that, because I know that if you were my son," he tilts my head up so that we are eye to eye, "I would have all the pride in the world, for you are truly destined for greatness. To be a hero, you hear? I know that I am old in years, yet, even in this darkness, Naruto, I see greatness in you, and I have no doubt that you will be the next Hokage."

His words bring tears to my eyes, no one, no one has ever told me something…so kind.

He licks his thumb and is wiping my forehead, only then, do I remember that I was bleeding, and I was waiting for a sting as his thumb went over the small cut, yet, I never feel it. He wipes the small amount of blood from my forehead, and leans back.

But, still. I want to know, why it is that I can't, I don't have parents. Sakura has parents, and, well, Sasuke had parents too, so, why is it that I don't? I was about to ask when the old man leaned forward, and kissed my forehead.

As he stood up away from me, I stood there astonished, and he only smiled back.

"But, there is one thing, Naruto." his voice was humorous, not as serious as it was before.

"You still have to defeat me." at this he winked and walked off.

I stared at him for a second, wiped my tears on the back of my sleeve and laughed, the old man may get away now, but one day, one day…

"Just you wait! I will defeat you! I will be the next Hokage!" the old man was still walking away but waved back at me, and at that second I realized it.

Something that I should have realized years ago,

_Even if I don't have parents around….I still have the old man, and Iruka-sensei. Even if they are old coots!_

SXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSX

Well. I don't like the ending, but, hey I'm a bit rusty. Oh well, I tried to at least have a nice father-son deal between the Hokage and Naruto without it looking to weird. Eh, I will update as soon as I can.

Peace.


	17. MAJOR NEWS

_**DEAR READERS:**_ I want to let all of you know that I am no longer posting any stories under this username. I am, however taking this story with me to my new username **Foe81** and doing major reconstruction on it. I am sorry for making such a long wait for this story, but I believe for this story to reach the full potential that it deserves I should fix it and start off with a new name.

But, this story will remain under this name, so that those who like it as is, can still read it and enjoy it when they want to, but a newer version with better spelling, grammar and plot will be posted under **Foe81. **But, just as any project this will take some time and I am sorry for announcement of a longer wait, but I promise that it is all worth it. Thank you for your reviews, your alerts, your favorites, and your time. I hope that you all will like my new username and my new style of writing.

So, just as a forewarning, I'm a _PERVERT_. Okay, I like smut just as much as the next person but I find it to be hilarious at the same time. So, a major difference from this name to my newer one is that I am upping the bar and throwing in a lot of smut, death, love, _whatthefuck?moments_ and whatnot. So, try not to be too alarmed, kay?

_Yours_,

Tammy-tam, formerly known as Tamiko-chan81 and Anatidaephobi81.

Remember: _**Foe81**_, if you wanna check out some of my new stuff not already posted under Phobia81.

P.S: If anyone wants to take a story and fix it up or take one of my one-shots and turn it into a chaptered fiction I am okay with that. But, I would greatly love it if I am asked beforehand so that I can allow such action. If no action is taken by an author and they take my work for themselves, I will promtly assume that You are stealing my work and I will do what I can to make sure that the proper actions are taken. Also, just because I am allowing, **with permission**, my stories to be used as a muse or whatnot, I will not accept ANYONE just outright taking one of my stories and giving it a new title. Because that is just stealing in the worst sense and cruel to me because I worked hard on every piece of work I have published. You can pm me on this profile if you want, but it would be best if you sent me a message through my new username **Foe81. **Once again, thank you.


End file.
